


A Couple Months Late

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests, Sickfic, Summer, kind of idk - Freeform, phil tolerates him, sick!Dan, teen!phan, whiny dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan? whiny when sick? it's more likely than you thinkordan catches the stomach flu a few months late





	A Couple Months Late

**Author's Note:**

> i was given a blank for this week's prompt. i had to do it
> 
> written for phandom fic fest: diy prompt of summer sickness

Summer was supposed to be about sleeping in, hanging out, and wasting your days away without the worry of high school. Days were longer and so long as you didn’t have a job you could do anything with them.

They weren’t supposed to be about puking your guts out at 3AM because of some lousy virus, yet Dan found himself doing exactly that two weeks into summer vacation.

Dan was currently curled up miserably in his bed, bucket near his head and water on his bedside table as courtesy from his mom. He’d been sleeping fitfully, his stomach in knots and a fever making everything too hot and too cold at the same time. He finally gave up once the sun was well in the sky, accepting his fate to lay in pain.

He craved death.

The door to his bedroom creaked open, startling him. His family was determined to stay away, not wanting any of his germs, so he was a bit confused. Then Phil walked in, carrying a hoodie, and Dan groaned.

“Go away,” he mumbled, shoving his head under his blanket. He knew he looked awful with sweaty hobbit hair and flushed skin. It was nothing he wanted to show his boyfriend.

“Aw, is somebody not feeling good?” Phil teased, laughing at the lump of Dan underneath the blanket.

“I hate you.”

Phil rolled his eyes fondly. “I came over here to care for you like the good, loving boyfriend I am and this is how you treat me?”

Dan poked his head out to pout at Phil. His eyes were watery and he looked properly ill.

“I even brought you one of my hoodies cause I know how much you love them.” Phil sat down on Dan’s bed next to him and placed a hand on his forehead, feeling the unnatural heat radiating from it. 

Dan grabbed the hoodie from Phil, slowly sitting up with his hand on his churning stomach the entire time. “I hate you a little less now.” He gently pulled the hoodie over his head, letting himself get enveloped in the smell and warmth.

Dan sighed, leaning back against his bed and closing his eyes. His body felt so heavy; why did he have to get sick during summer?

Phil frowned as he watched Dan shakily breath, obviously in pain. “What all is bugging you?” he asked softly.

“Head, tummy, my entire body. Fucking stomach flu,” Dan whined, rolling his head a bit to the side.

“Aren’t you supposed to get that in like, February? It’s June.”

Dan glared at him.

“Or not, I guess.” 

Dan groaned dramatically, sliding down further in his bed and slowly rejoining the blankets. “I just want to fucking sleep but I feel too awful to even do that. This sucks.”

Phil knew what Dan was talking about, having been sick already that year. He knew exactly what Dan needed to.

He grabbed Dan’s laptop and moved the bucket off the bed, shuffling so that he was pressed up against Dan’s side. He pulled up Netflix on the Dan’s laptop, looking for a movie that they could watch to help distract Dan.

“I could vomit on you, ya know.” Dan leaned into Phil, drawn to his familiarity.

Phil smiled, knowing there was no bite behind Dan’s words. “Sure, asshole.” He started the movie and the two fell silent, eyes locked on the screen. 

The comfort of Phil by his side caring for him alone was enough to finally allow Dan to sleep.


End file.
